Talk:Iwagakure
Shodai Tsuchikage? What is up with the Arrival of the Shodai Tsuchikage line? --8th Mizukage 02:57, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :Section header added by Konoha's Black Blur no content inside of it so I cleaned it up. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Jul 12, 2008 @ 06:33 (UTC) seen was deidara in the village at the time when he was forced to join Akatsuki by Itachi, Sasori and (i forgot who else), because that would meen we saw part of it (through the entrance to wherever Deidara was) Vik0z0z (talk) 16:29, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :Deidara was already a missing-nin then. I doubt he would even be close to Iwagakure. However, we most likely already got a peak of Iwagakure in the cover of chapter 263. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:24, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::Well that's not as far fetched as you suggested ShounenSuki. Well we got a glimpse of Iwagakure (despite the text over it) in chapter 454 page 1. I think this is as close as we can get to see how it looks like (we'll just have to wait for the anime version, or one with no text). Cyrus1 17:05, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Shouldnt it be noted that most Iwa-nin have dark rings around their eyes? Deidara has it, Onoki has it, Kurotsuchi has it, Taiseki has it, even Han has it. Iwagakure notable features to be added to Iwa article? There are many notable features Iwagakure Ninja have. The most common one is that most of the Iwa-Nin (specifically jonin) only have one sleeve (their left arm). Reference, Taiseki, Kakko, Mahiru, Kurotsuchi, Shibito Azuma. Another feautre is that most Iwa-Nin have dark rings around their eyes (Deidara, Kurotsuchi, Taiseki, Onoki, Han, etc) :They do not have rings around their eyes and i'm pretty sure their attire has been noted already. If not you can add it or it'll be added. Sign your posts next time etc....--Cerez365 (talk) 16:43, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Old topic but... it indeed appears that many Iwa-nin wear some kind of eyeliner. Even a random one in 512 has it. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 15:33, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Maybe it's their depiction of ethnicity. Konoha has generic people, Kumo has black people, Suna has their desert gear, Iwa people have distinctive eye lines. Who knows. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 14:57, February 28, 2011 (UTC) : *I'm not too sure what you mean by 'generic people' * There's are white people in Kumo as well * your Suna point is ridiculous...they live in a desert *Not all Iwa ninja have eye lines I'm still also not sure how any of this depicts ethnicity....--Cerez☺ (talk) 17:17, February 28, 2011 (UTC) By generic, I mean the generic manga style person. Looking at most Shonen manga there is a certain standard depiction to a person. Yes there are people fitting this standard in Kumo also, but while it also has these people, no other village has been shown to have notably dark skinned people. My Suna point is exactly the fact that they live in a desert. Culturally speaking their people have adapted to living in the desert, the desert is part of their culture and thus their clothes and such reflect this. Outside of ninja, you can look at anyone from any village and you probably wouldn't be able to place them. However if that person happens to be wearing a long robe and turban like headgear, you can come to the conclusion they're from Suna. I haven't exactly paid attention to the eye liner of every Iwa ninja and finally it was a half-baked, half-joking theory. I wasn't even really taking myself seriously, but if it's gonna become a discussion might as well put it out there. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 19:40, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Kumo is an allusion to the Western world if I may say, specifically America. The rapping, black & white races, professional wrestling and even making the techniques sound like their English counterparts. Konoha is, most likely, Japan. Hawkeye's point about Suna is, I believe, correct. Kiri and Iwa pose problems for me since their cultures have not been expanded enough so far, other than the fact that a few characters from Kiri are homage to the tropics (Kisame/Fuguki = fishmen, Jinchuuriki = 3 tailed Turtle)Darkerratum (talk) 03:47, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Iwagakure Famous For? Shouldn't it be stated that Iwagakure's trademark jutsu is Earth Release: Hidden Among Rocks Technique? Also, should the Explosion Corps be listed as Iwa's exclusive group similar to Kirigakure's Hunter-nin or Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist? Also, I noticed when watching Kakashi Gaiden that most of the Iwagakure ninja wore Bandanna Headbands and their distinctive feature is their eyes (black eye liner?) Kakkō (talk) 18:10, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :We haven't yet seen a single Iwa ninja use that jutsu in the manga. The Explosion Corps might be worth mentioning, though we don't know a lot about it other than two of it's members. ZeroSD (talk) 21:37, March 16, 2011 (UTC) History? Is it stated anywhere that the 1st Hokage gave Iwa the 4 and 5 tails, or do we just assume it because they were in their possesion when captured?-- (talk) 11:12, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :Hashirama was said to have distributed tailed beasts as a way to divide power in the past. Omnibender - Talk - 13:23, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Rock-Hard Attitude? I don't get it, where does it say/show that the Iwa-nin obey the Tsuchikage's orders without hesitation? Don Italo (talk) 22:25, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :It's taken from the Hyō no Sho.--Cerez365™ 22:30, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Clothing Shouldn't it be written in the trivia section of Iwagakure that the colouring of the flak-jackets and returned to the colours as shown in the manga? That they're now red instead of blue, for example. :Ah, yes. Fixed and thank you~ Also please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~) or the signature button.--Cerez365™ 13:51, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Diedara's Defection from todays anime episode we can presume that diedara destroyed some of iwagakures infulstructure during hes defection as this would seem a more fitting time frame of the attack from deidara though it would be a presumed history. what do you guys think? --Zenryoku90 (talk) 13:13, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :I added a mention to the article. Though something feels off about it, but meh.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:20, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Tailed Beasts "Around the time of the First Shinobi World War, the First Hokage gave Iwa two tailed beasts as peace offerings to ensure balance among Five Great Shinobi Countries: the Four-Tails and the Five-Tails." Is there a reference for this? I dont remember it ever being stated which tailed beasts the First Hokage gave out as peace offerings, is it just being assumed it was the four and five tails because they were most recently in the Stones possesion?--Kiriako (talk) 07:33, August 15, 2012 (UTC) It's because they're the ones shown in its possession. No Tailed Beast is known to have belonged to more than one village at any point. Omnibender - Talk - 23:36, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Just because its not known doesnt mean it didnt happen, Saying the First Hokage gave Iwa the four and five tails is pure speculation. Its shown villages have tried to attain different tailed beasts, whats to say Iwa started with two, lost one and then gained another?--Kiriako (talk) 02:21, August 16, 2012 (UTC) I kinda agree. He could have gave them one, or even two but all we know is that he gave people tailed beasts as a sign of trust etc. They could've got one caught one, the way Kumo wanted the Nine-Tails. So I think we should make the statement a bit more ambiguous.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:25, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Clans??? Why are clans from different villages listed as Rock village clans. I know that the Hyuga clan is exclusive to Konoha and the Rock definitely does NOT have the Aburame, Sarutobi, Senju, or most of the others listed? These clans should be placed in the Konohagakure page, (which surprisingly has no clans listed except Hyuga.) Please, we must get out information right. Which clans of the ones listed belong to the Rock? Arculus Ambleway (talk) 10:22, September 1, 2012 (UTC)Arculus AmblewayArculus Ambleway (talk) 10:22, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :The wiki's experiencing a few technical difficulties. I understand because of the query used to retrieve the list of clans, the lists have gone a bit awry. It'll be ironed out eventually.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:11, September 1, 2012 (UTC) I don't know if people are blind or just can't read... it's stated on the front page and was already a few times answered, even in a same section in here: http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Konohagakure#Clan_list --Elveonora (talk) 12:39, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Flak Jacket Why have Iwagakure Changed the Color of their Flak Jackets Is it Because of the Timelines? It would explain why Dan Kato has an Older Version of the Hidden Leaf Flak Jacket as well. --Kieronrob (talk) 22:56, November 8, 2012 (UTC) :We can't account for colour change of flak jackets. Style would be better, but not colour.--Cerez365™ (talk) 23:13, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Move Can someone move the page back to normal. Some idiot changed into a different name and I tried to fix it, but I messed up somehow. Which, by the way, I apologize for. T_T--'NinjaSheik' 03:48, December 22, 2012 (UTC)